To Protect a Wizard
by sarahml524
Summary: Summer is over, and it's back to Hogwarts. Someone has decided to protect Harry Potter, and he doesn't know who, or why.


Summer that year had seemed to last forever to the young wizard sitting in his so-called room. Dudley had made up some fictitious story about Harry using his wand, and Aunt Petunia locked him up, much like last year. He hated his Muggle life, and would much rather have been flying his Firebolt with Ron, or any other friendly face. Thankfully, the last day of summer was this one, and tomorrow he would be packed up, waiting for the Weasly's to take him away from this nightmare of a home. "HARRY!" The boy wizard sighed, and as the door unlocked, he dragged himself off of bed. Upon opening the door, he was greeted by the face of his aunt. "The dishes need cleaning, and Duddle wuddlems needs his laundry done. I want that kitchen clean in an hour, or no more horrid, disgusting school for you, I mean it!" Harry moaned, and decided to start with "Duddle wuddlems" laundry. How his cousin could go through his entire wardrobe in three days was still a mystery. He grabbed the putrid clothing, trundled downstairs, and set them down next to the washing machine. He put on squeaky yellow rubber gloves, which he had carefully hidden under the floorboards, and separated lights from darks, whites from colors, and started a load of whites. He slowly went back upstairs, and into the kitchen. The dishes were piled up to the ceiling, and Harry began to wonder if his family (if they can be called such, the slobbish pigs) ate so much just to make him work extra. Suddenly, a movement from behind caught his eye. He quickly turned around, and sighed in relief. No death eaters, no Voldemort, no danger. A small, childish giggle made him turn around again, and when he had, the dishes were gone. Well, not gone exactly, just out of the sink, into their proper places. They were so clean, that he could see himself, down to the color of his eyes. "Well," he said to himself, "dishes: done. Laundry: ugh, not done." He went back downstairs, and to his amazement, the clothing was gone as well. "What is going on here," he mused. He went back up to the kitchen and gasped. The floors were shining, the wood was practically glowing, and the tablecloth was a crisp, shining white. "Never look a gift horse in the mouth," he said aloud. "What was that, you sniveling excuse for a relative?" Harry rolled his eyes, "Nothing, Aunt Petunia. I'm finished with my chores." He could have almost laughed at the sight of her. Her eyes bugged out, making her look rather like a small Chinese Pug. "I don't know how you did it, but…but…JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Harry chuckled to himself, and then stopped. Something had done his chores, and he still didn't know what. Hopefully it was something that didn't mean him now. God knows he had enough problems, what with an evil overlord trying to kill him and all. It can be a real mood spoiler sometimes. Anyhow, Harry pondered over what was helping him, decided he would ask Hagrid once he got to school, and slipped on his pajamas, and went to bed.

The next morning Harry awoke to the sound of a car horn. He grabbed Hedwig, his faithful owl, his bags (he had woken up in the middle of the night, suddenly remembering that it would be useful to have clothing with him at school), and most importantly his wand, and dashed out the window, where the flying car was waiting. Surprisingly, Fred was driving the car. "Hello Harry! Three avenging hero's come to rescue the fourth, hop on in!" Harry jumped into the car, only to almost be knocked out again by his friend, Hermione. "Scratch that, three avenging hero's and a damsel in…eh…not so distress?" "Stop while you're behind Fred, stop while you're behind." "Right, well anyway, I bet we're good to see again." His best friend, Ron, replied to that with a quick, "Oh shut the bloody hell up already!" Fred just laughed, and sped off, away from Harry's prison. Harry gently pried Hermione off himself, blushing inwardly, and she exclaimed, "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry we're late! Ron lost Scabbers. Again. For the third time third time this summer." Ron suddenly turned a shade so red, that his hair paled in comparison. "I didn't lose him! He just…erm…got misplaced is all." Harry just sat back and smiled as the two bickered, happy to be immersed in regularity that he had missed the whole summer. The drive to the platform was a wonderful thing for Harry. To be able to sit down for over five minutes, and not have to listen to his aunt, or his uncle, or his grotesquely obese cousin squalling at him to get something done. Fred parked the car, and the whole group ran through the brick wall, ready to board the train, and to get back to the school that they (grudgingly admitted) loved. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat down in a compartment, when another student asked if she could join them. Harry (being the leader of the group and all) said that it would be fine. The girl sat down quietly, and looked out the window. "Harry, who is she," Hermione whispered. "Don't know." The girl, still looking out the window, replied, "You know, I can hear you. You're not very good at whispering, no offence. If you wanted to know who I was, you could just ask. I'm not hostile, well, not most of the time." She turned from the window, and with a beaming smile said, "My name is Robin. And you all are?" The trio sat there, somewhat stunned by her boldness. Ron shook it off first, and said, "I'm Ron, this is Hermione, and that's Harry." The girl gave a sharp glance to the green-eyed boy, and nodded, "Just as I suspected." Without another word, she promptly dismissed them by turning back to the window. The rest of the train ride was silent, except for the scribbling of a pencil on paper. The trio had decided that they would simply write one another. It went as follows, "Well, that was strange-Harry" "Agreed, and how rude! Who does she think she is, to simply stop talking-Hermione" "What a weird name-Ron" "That's not very nice, she can't help it if her parents named her that-Hermione" Once again, Harry just sat back, as his two friends furiously scribbled down their argument. The train slowed to a stop, and everyone filed out. Harry was surprised to see that Robin had simply vanished into thin air, and couldn't find her anywhere.

Robin floated through the corridors, into the headmaster's office. "Long time no see, Albus." Said headmaster turned in his chair by the fireplace, his eyes looking tired and old. "So, you've finally decided to show up, eh? What name do you go by now?" Robin gently landed next to Dumbledore, and slowly placed her hand on his cheek. "This is what I hate." She gave a small sob, and with her other hand sought his. She found the wrinkled hand and burst into tears. "It's not fair! It's not fair!" Albus gathered her in his arms, and stroked her hair. "I know it's not. Trust me, I of all people know this is true," his question was asked in a gentle soothing voice, "Your name?" Her tears began to stop, and she let out a sniffle. "Robin, my new name is Robin." Albus slowly stood up, and she just floated there, content to have him hold her while he still had the strength. His limbs started to tremble, and she floated away. "Albus, you're so old." He let out a dry chuckle. "I know, my dear, I look as though I could be your great grandfather." Robin just looked down, and slowly descended back onto his carpet. She looked around, noticing his well-woven tapestries, his expensive golden telescope, his rich leather chair, and simply exclaimed, "Well, at least you've done well for yourself." With this said, she floated through the wall, and into the empty corridor. As she landed, she changed back into a short, somewhat innocent looking girl with elbow length wavy brown hair, and dark brown eyes hiding behind small grey square glasses. She walked quickly down the hall, and into the Dining Hall. She got in line behind Hagrid (whom she gave a wink), and waited for the first years, or new students, to be called. Her name was called out loud by Albus, and was greeted with smothered laughs. "Good," she thought to herself. This meant that there would be plenty of bullies for her to be rescued from. "Bird, Robin." She stepped up to the grey weathered Hat, and placed it on her head. "Silently please, my friend." "Ahhh, it's you again! You must be here to protect the young Mr. Potter. Good, very good. We were hoping your kind would care enough to send you. Well, we can catch up later, I've got some first years to scare." Out loud, the Hat said, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table burst into cheers, as they did for every member chosen. She shyly walked over to their table, and Harry waved her to her. "Congratulations, Robin," he yelled with a smile, "Gryffindor is lucky to have you." A normal human would have hardly heard him, but Robin did, and she smiled back. The rest of the people were called, with cheers erupting from the table where their newly acquired house sat. Afterwards, while the last of the students were leaving to go to their chambers, Robin stayed behind. "I just have to ask the teachers something," was the cryptic reply that Harry got when he told her to come along. "I'll find my way, don't worry," she said with a smile. Harry just shrugged, and yelled for Ron and Hermione to wait up. She went up to the professor's table, and gave a short bow. "All of you who are gathered here, I must tell you something. My sole purpose here is to guard the boy. Do not ask homework of me and do not give me tests. You may ask me things in class, but do not forget that I am far older than you, and know the answer. My queen has given me orders to tell you all this, so I have. Also, you will not stand in the way of my ability to protect the boy. He will be safer with me then he has ever been. I'm sure many of you have questions, which I will answer later. After the boy is secured, and safe from all danger until he dies, I will vanish. There will be no more Robin Bird, and I must ask you to keep no record of my staying here." She turned to leave, but changed her mind and turned back. "Oh, and one more thing. It is so good to see you all again, and in such good health." She smiled, and began flying up through the floors. "Nope, nope, nope, hello Nick, nope, nope, ugh leave me alone Peeves, nope, nope, **blush** defiantly nope, ahh, here we go." She went into the main room, between the boy's rooms, and the girl's rooms, and sat on the sofa next to the fire. At the last minute she remembered to change, and once again became human looking. A figure in the shadows said, "Oh bloody hell!"


End file.
